Touch of a Goddess
by fatetinhour
Summary: Farore was the Goddess of Courage, so that meant she was supposed to be courageous. But, as life unfolds to have the same plot as a bad mystery novel, she finds herself scared. Scared for not the first time, but the first in centuries. She tells herself she only sees Link as a friend, but is she really falling in love with her patron?
1. Farore's a bit stupid

**Who would've thought I would get inspiration at 10 at night? If you think I was trolling, I wasn't! XD I was extremely tired, and just wanted to get the damn thing started. **

**Lover of Link 112- When I feel the inspiration! Which is now? Thanks for being my first reviewer~ *winks***

**-Feeling a whole a lot better-**

"Nayru, is it a good idea to visit your chosen?"

"That would depend greatly on why you're visiting them. Pray tell, dear sister. Why ask such a question?"

"Din is visiting her chosen!"

"I should have known."

Nayru had come to the Scared Library for a break for her sisters. The huge library holds all of the world's book, and to Nayru's delight, it even had books in different languages. She had always enjoyed learning. Even though she was the Goddess of Wisdom, that didn't stop her from learning all she could. In this library, she felt at peace. But even in the library, her sisters tormented her.

"I just want to know."

"You can visit him, just make everything completely platonic."

"What does that mean?"

"Not involving sexual relations, or involving friendship, affection, or love without sexual relations between people who might be expected to be sexually attracted to each other."

"Can you make it simpler please?" Farore giggled. She had always liked to make things simple.

"You can't fall in love with Link. You can, however, give him advice, or help him in any way that you see fit."

"Why would I fall in love with Link?"

"Anything can happen, dear sister."

"What would you do if it _does_ happen?"

"Then the cat's out of the bag…" Nayru whispered softly to herself. Oh please, no…

"What was that?"

"Never mind Farore. You go and visit your chosen." Nayru gently smiled. Just go please…

"Thanks Nayru!" with that, Farore happily ran out of the library. She was so full of energy sometimes. The perfect girl for the perfect Goddess of Life and Courage. Her bright green hair with her bright eyes and that cute smile. Yes, she is the perfect Goddess of Life.

Princess Zelda slowly came out from one of the bookshelves. She looked worried.

"Nayru…are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm quite fine…Zelda."

-Scene change-

Farore ran about the forest, looking for her chosen. She knew he had decided to visit the forest-but where would he be? She decided to wear a simple dress, a pure white dress with a green slash. Her feet were bare, as always. As she ran past, she waved hello to all the koriki, who were surprised to see the Goddess of Courage in their midst. Why can't these people learn to calm down?

"Isn't that lady Farore?"

"What is the Goddess of Courage doing here?"

"I heard Link is her Chosen…."

"You mean to say Lady Farore is Link's patron?"

"I don't believe it! How come that loser has the most beautiful Goddess of Courage as his patron?" It was time to take a stand!

"I don't take insults to my Chosen kindly. He saved Hyrule better than anyone else I could have picked." Farore may be the most light-hearted one of her sisters, but when she needs to reprimand someone, she could do it. Her hair had come undone from her buns and was loose. She stared hard at the one who had uttered the comment, Mido. Wasn't he a jerk to Link?

"Now, I ask this of you: what has Link done to you to deserve such treatment? I've been watching all those years. I've seen what you said and done to him. Now once you see him, apologize immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"That won't be needed miss." Link had finally shown up! He was carrying wood, likely to Kakariko for repairs. He was more handsome than she had expected.

"It's every bit needed, Link."

"What kind of Goddess are you?"

"Silence! You will not and shall not speak over me. Now leave my sight at once! Go!" Mido had no choice but to shut up and do what he was told. They were all taught that if the Goddesses ever decide to descend again, to do was asked and ordered. He didn't feel like dying today. However, Link was left confused. This woman didn't act like normal girls. Once they saw him, they would instantly turn to goo or be very shy. He could this girl was kind, but could very strict when she needed to. And lastly, did they call her goddess…?

"One question Miss."

"Ask away!" she happily cheered. She wasn't shy? At all?

"Who are you?"

"Farore's the name, divine ruling's the game!" she giggled.

"What did you mean?" Link laughed out. This girl clearly had a sense of humor!

"I mean that my name is Farore and I'm the Goddess of Courage." She said in a matter of fact way.

Link automatically straight his posture and tried to look as formal as he could. He was now sweating, perhaps because he was nervous, and smiling a very toothy smile. What was this guy thinking exactly? Seeing him like this brought a smile to her lips, and soon she burst out laughing. Now Link was afraid he had done something wrong.

"You humans and your concepts! You really think I'm going to kill you because you're slouching? You can be informal! It's really Din you need to watch out for. Act out of line, and face a crime. She's got a _very_ bad temper."

"Thank you, advice headed."

"The reason I came to visit you was to see how you were doing. You seem to be doing fine."

"Yes, I am. Thank for your blessing." Then Farore gently kissed Link.

"You're welcome~" and disappeared into the heavens.

"Did I just get kissed by a goddess?"

-I think you did! -

Inspiration, I worship you!


	2. It's hard and nobody understands

**Well, we're at the next chapter! Yay! And I got a new follower for two stories! What joy! **

**I'mintoraven- thanks you! I hope you continue reading!**

**-Volatile Times-**

Nayru was furious. She could not believe what she had heard from Din. She had told Farore multiple times that falling in love with a human, much less her _chosen_, would lead to disastrous results. Apparently, all her warnings had been sent flying out the window! She roughly opened the doors to the library where Farore was waiting. Farore was just sitting there, with a worried expression on her face. It made Nayru had second thoughts about yelling at her.

"Farore, I…" She pulled up a chair next to her. "I'm doing this for your own good. I know you're angry now, and you think you hate me. I understand. It's hard growing up. It's hard and no one understands (1)." By all means, Farore was still considered a kid. She had not grown up yet, and she made multiple mistakes. This would hard for her, but she needed to understand.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" Farore pouted as tears began to fall down her face.

"No, I'm not. Yelling isn't going to help, now is it?" Farore shook her head no. It was only going to make her feel worse than she already felt.

"Now I want you to go to your room and think about what you did. Can you do that for me?" Farore nodded, going on her way. When she left, Nayru let out a big sigh. It wasn't easy dealing Farore on top of Din. Surely it was Din who influenced her to do it, wasn't it? Zelda came out of her hiding spot from behind a giant bookshelf.

"You did a good job," Zelda smiling, as she took a seat next to the goddess, "and you tried your best."

"You think?"

"I _know._"

Nayru gave a small laugh. "You give me too much credit."

"On other topics, I'll be having a luncheon tomorrow. I won't be able to come until the early hours."

"Oh? Who's attending?"

"Nabooru, the newfound leader of the Gerudo. To be honest, I'm quite scared."

"Nabooru will make a good leader." Nayru gave a broad smile at Zelda's display.

"Now, Zelda how was Nabooru when she was a sage?"

"Bold and sassy, but she was still nice."

"Do you really think she's changed at all? In fact, so much, that she's become a different person?"

Zelda's face became red like a tomato at the statement. "…Maybe." Nayru gently kissed her forehead. "Silly princess." With that, Nayru left the library, leaving Zelda to collect her thoughts.

-Show me scene change until I screaming for more-

A sobbing Farore slowly walked down the hallway, another piece of her heart broken. She had made another mistake and made Nayru and Din upset. It was like always. She just had to go do something stupid, mess everything up, and have Nayru and Din look down at her. As if maybe there was, a better Farore and they picked the worse one. It tore her up inside.

Right next to her door was a portrait, painted long ago when they were quite young. It was long before they created Hyrule. The portrait showed an unchanged Din, a silly Nayru, and a much more confident Farore. A confident Farore. She hadn't realized she lost all of that confidence a long time ago. She was now a fragile, insecure child. What a mess for a goddess.

As much as she wanted to tear it in half in her anger, it would only be more on her head. He wanted nothing to do with her sisters right now.

-Scene Change-

"I'm not sure who she was, but they called her a Goddess and that I was her chosen… My head feel like it's spinning right now."

Saria laughed as Link rubbed his head, to emphasis the effect it had on him. She was curious too, as who this person could be. Maybe she would be able to solve His mystery. She'll need a description first.

"What did she look like exactly?"

"She had this long green hair and gorgeous blue eyes."

"She had green hair?"

"Like the forest."

"How tall was she?"

"She would probably be only a few inches shorter than me at least."

"Did she say her name?"

"She said, 'Farore's the name, divine ruling's the game'."

"Did she do anything?"

"She actually kissed me. It was the most sweetest kiss I've ever had."

"Link, do you realize you've been kissed by a goddess?"

"What?"

-Oh-

**Well, that was interesting. (1) was a reference to Homestuck, a web comic by Andrew Hussie. The line comes from when Kanaya finds out why Vriska had a fairy dress made for her via computer screen. It was to mess with Tavros, and she kissed him, apparently showing her red/black feelings for it. Kanaya had red feelings for Vriska, so this broke her heart. The this is where her Lusus(parent) says, "It's hard growing up. It's hard and no body understands." **


	3. I need to talk with both of you

**I just got a review from a guest that asked me why I haven't updated Touch of a Goddess, which he called a "good fic." I think he/she deserve an answer, that is, if you even read my author's notes. I put them here for a reason, people. The answer if is that I'm lazy. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I can try harder, but I'm always backing to square one. I apologize. **

**You somewhat just have to get used to it. **

**-Nylock, master of awkward moments-**

She was a powerful being. As the Goddess of Power, she was entitled to power, and was just as prideful. However, there were times when she had to admit she was wrong, no matter how much her pride stung. Damaging a sister wasn't on her commotion list.

Din hit the door three times. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know. _Can _you? You're supposed to know if you can do that or not."

"Do what? Know what?"

"How to open a door."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Let me in!"

"Say the magic words~."

Din banged her head again the wooden door. Farore being typical Farore, even if she was upset over something. Despite the distraught behavior she extorted, she was in the mood for games. Ugh, she just wanted to annoy the hell out of her.

"You know something? You really should stop acting like a brat!" Instant silence, followed by the quiet sound of sniffing. Din realized that Farore was punished for acting like a child, which hit home for her. Now she said it too, in the worst possible time. And with a simple twist of the knob, Din learned the door was open the whole time.

"Go away."

Farore was the smallest of the trio, as Din was the tallest, which left Nayru somewhere in the middle. But now, under all the brightly colored quilts and sheets, she looked smaller than usual, and broken. She cradled her knees, and her eyes were a sickly red. Her expression said she was hurting, angry, and that she didn't want anyone near her right now.

"Listen… I came to apologize."

"That's real rich, Din, real rich."

The Goddess of Power sighed. Din walked over to her little sister's bed and wrapped her arms around the bundle that was Farore.

"I'm…sorry, okay? Don't be upset anymore."

"Thanks for finally apologizing. I bet it hurt doing that."

Din sighed again, and smiled. Remember, it was Farore. She would make comments like that. "My pride does sting, but it hurts me much more to see you like this."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nayru."

"Was she too harsh on you?"

"No. I…I just wanted to know what it was like."

"What?"

This was the first she had ever heard that kind of talk from Farore. Farore was the one who often did whatever she wanted, when she wanted, on reckless impulsive and without any thought to her sisters. She tended to do things on her own. But Farore wasn't the one who wanted to know things and then regret them after. Unless it was something serious, and Nayru had forbidden it.

"Nayru has a lover. I saw her about a week ago."

"…What?"

"I think it was Zelda." With that statement, Farore buried her face in space between her knees. This was also the first Din had heard of Nayru taking a lover. Now, Nayru was the polar opposite of the both of them. She was gentle, but firm in her words and decisions, doing everything carefully, and only after much thought. She was serious and wise. That was why she was the Goddess of Wisdom, after all.

"_Princess Zelda?" _

"The same." A muttered reply came from the one who was broken at the current moment. Din wanted to help her, but didn't know how. Farore was fickle with her thoughts and action, but she did give some thought. Din, however, gave none. She did what she wanted; craved power like nothing else. The quality made her think much less than her sisters, and coming up with good ideas was not her forte. She just had to wing it.

"Wait here. I'm going to have a talk with Nayru."

-Scene Change-

The large, golden doors of the library loomed over her, as if trying to depict her fears of talking with Nayru. She shook her head. No, she was The Goddess of Power, damnit! She was feared by everyone and had no rival. Din pushed open the doors of the library. It was in its usual state: comforting silence. Everything was in order, and light shone through the glass-stained windows. A thought struck her. Where could Nayru be? Nayru had no limit in interest, which is why the library got so large in the first place. So, if she liked many things, and had no favorites, where could she be?

"Oh, Din! I wasn't expecting you."

There she was, in all of her unbound glory. Lush blue wavy hair flowing from the crown of her head, not one wrinkle in her baby blue toga (no idea why she put on in the first place), and an armful of books, as usual. Her eyes shone of cheerfulness of every morning in the extensive library, ready to speak of the tales written on the smooth sheets of paper in books. Din, frankly, found this attractive, and tried to hide her desires. Nayru in a toga didn't help.

"What's the matter? You don't openly search me." _Try wording that differently, and you might be correct with that statement. _Din mentally slapped Nayru. If only she would quit trying to be awkward, it might have made this easier.

"Listen, it's about Farore."

"Yes?"

"She's kind of... broken, right about now."

"I see it was a wise decision not to shout at her."

"_You were planning on yelling at her?!" _

"Din, be still! I was angry. When I saw her face, I calmed down."

"Yeah, you better had calmed down! She's a fucking _mess_ right now, if you hadn't noticed!"

"You spoke with her?"

"Duh! It was my damn fault she got in hot water."

And there she went, with that judging expression on her face. The blank stare that told you all what Nayru was thinking now. She might have ruffled her feathers a bit too much.

"A question, please." A mere whisper was spoken from her blue lips. She was serious when she used the quiet tone.

"Fire away, Nayru."

"Why did you lust over Ganon in the first place?" _Shit. How did she find that Farore knew about Zelda? And since I talked to her… She's going to ask this? _

"I have issues."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"I had an issue of desire about someone. So, I found an outlet. He dared to claim that he was more beautiful than the one I truly wanted. What a fool."

"You told him?" She hung her head in her hands.

"It was a moment of weakness. Farore wouldn't want to listen, and you wouldn't approve. With no choice left, I told him. That's where his claim was said. He laughed afterwards."

"Who is it?" Nayru, the ever-curious lot.

"…You."

She flinched, dropping her books. All of them slipped from her arms, landing in a disorderly pattern on the floor, mocking her. _You upset Nayru enough to drop us on the floor. She __**never **__does that. You must __**disgust**__ her. _As always, her composition was quickly regained and she lifted all her books in an orderly fashion.

"Why, Din. I can't believe…"

"Well, believe it, because it's the truth."

"I love you too."

"Not the way I want."

"I suppose so."

"…I need a hug." Just as she cried when she confessed to Ganon, she began to cry now. Cry for her broken heart and for Farore's. However, unlike Ganon who laughed at her, Nayru dropped her books again. She gave Din the warmest hug she had ever received. She held her in her arms, not caring who saw her or what they thought. This was _her_ sister and she _loved _her.

"I love you, Nayru, more than you could know."

Unknown to both of them, Zelda had been hiding in the library, in an effort to surprise her lover. Instead of suspiring the Goddess of Wisdom, she witnessed a touching scene. Din confessed her feelings toward Nayru, and Nayru comforted Din in this small break of her outer shell. In hindsight, Zelda felt as though it might have been partly her fault. Technically speaking, she stole Nayru away from Din, who might love her more than Zelda.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to fix this, I promise."

-Scene Change-

"… Huh?"

A bright light fluttered over her head, prancing about as though joyous music filled the air. Farore looked up, getting rid of all the sheets she had been sulking under for so long. It was a fairy, blue and true! Once the fairy got her attention, it fluttered about the room, only to fly right out the window. Farore was the curious sort, so she followed. On her balcony was nothing, so she figured the fairy might have flown down. What was a fairy doing up here anyways? Well, she wasn't the type to question things.

"Geronimo!"

She did what she usually did: jump. Her green slash became a parachute as she gently fell onto the roof of the library. Nayru insisted on having everything connected, and as it turned out, since the library was so wide, Farore could land on its roof from her balcony. A did-done deal, if she said so.

"Now, where's that hatch?"

She made it, so she should remember, right? Sadly, it took far too long to find it. Once she did, she opened it up and entered the library. Walking around, she casually observed Din and Nayru's "moment." Oh, that was so obvious.


	4. Serious shit happens

**People seem to enjoy this story to no end. Today, we have three reviewers, which two I'll probably be seeing quite often. **

Ethereal780- I belive I have already responded to you. Emotion creates conflict and needed drama- mind you not _too _much drama. Just enough for good buildup.

Pablojcd – All of my stories seem "pretty good" apparently. I will try to add little tidbits here and there so you won't get lost in the dialogue again.

nomopo13- I'm glad you like it, but it would help if you say what exactly you like about or if you found some mistakes. I will "keep it up" for you though.

**That ends today's AN.**

**-Epic Songs of Storm Remix-**

Farore quietly watched her sisters leave the library, both going their separate ways. Maybe later she would apologize for being stupid. After they left, there wasn't much to do in the library but run amuck in its walls, which she always enjoyed. The endless bookshelves were a constant maze she had to decipher, searching numbers and tags to know where she was. It was of great fun to Farore, and Nayru always encouraged doing it, as long as the bookshelves stayed _off_ the floor. At one particular turn, she heard a gentle voice.

"Excuse me, Lady Farore; do you know the way out of this library?" It was Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and the wisest woman alive besides Nayru. She had taken off her grey cloak. Figures since everyone knew the truth now. There was something strange; did she cut her hair?

"Excuse me, but did you get a haircut? It looks shorter."

Zelda smiled. "Oh yes. The ends of my hair were a bit damaged, so I had them cut, as well as but more. It's not that much, but enough for a stylish look, I presume?"

"You do look good, Zelda! The shoulder-length hair looks good on you; it feels familiar enough to know it's you, but different that it feels like you have changed."

"Thank you for your profound words."

"It's nothing! Where do you need to go?"

The princess smiled again. "The, uh, exit?"

"Oh, right! Follow me!"

Once again, she had to traverse through the most brutal of mountains-made of books, but still- and this time, with a friend. There were many a time where they were faced with a challenge: two left corners, books falling and the occasionally animal jumping out from behind them, however, they pressed on. Zelda thanked Farore for the "trip" and went on her. She distinctly remembered Her Highness looking like she had a heart attack. Not everyone was suited for what laid in those halls, after all. Farore would ask Nayru to make Zelda stronger if she could. Maybe Din was the better choice. Din was the Goddess of Power. If she were to travel with her again, changes were necessary.

"What to do..." As if on cue, the blue true fairy appeared, flying about Farore's head, telling her to go out on the surface. Adventure did not wait for anyone! The Goddess of Courage gladly followed.

-Scene Change-

"…You're not going to laugh at me again, are you?"

"That depends."

"You will. You laugh at me because you perceive me as weak; weaker than your enemies, and most certainly you."

The King of Evil let out a hearty laugh as Din only drew into herself more. She could not resist the urge of visiting her monster, even if it was breaking her inside. His touch was cold, and his voice was bitter. A fool, thinking he could try to indirectly destroy a goddess without punishment. A fool she was too for approaching him. She would rise again, and he will know the extent of his actions.

"You are wise."

"No. I am not wise. I only have the basic knowledge. My sister is the wise one. She would not let herself get this way."

"Aye, however, I do enjoy bedding a goddess." _Wipe the ugly-ass smirk off your face. _Din pulled a linen sheet over her bruised, naked body. That line only made her feel even more broken. She didn't and would never call it "bedding." _What you're doing is abusing me. Treating me like a doll, and I can't stop coming back. _

"Want to go another round?"

"No."

As he lifted her chin, she fought it, nearly gouging one of his eyes with her hand. The king pressed one of his hands to his wounded, bleeding eye. That was only the start of a long torment. She was sure of it. Din let her blazing hair fall all around her, as she dressed herself.

"You bitch."

He suddenly grabbed her hair, forcing her body downwards, and to stare into his eye. The cruel, golden eye that she couldn't believe she was proud of once.

"You do not hurt your king!"

"_You are no king. You are but a monster of my own creation, and you seem to have forgotten it. You will suffer for what you have done." _

He just had to get the last laugh. "You are the one who wants it." That was the final straw.

-Scene Change-

Her room was cleverly decorated with dark blue tapestry and stories of the ancients, of other worlds and lives. It brought her much comfort most days, that particular love story hung above her bed. A simple love story about a man and a woman, who faced many trials and eventually became stars in the sky. It was bittersweet now. It wasn't something she usually thought about it. Nayru was a goddess. Therefore, she was immortal and would live forever, even as time passed, even as the Hylians stopped worshiping her and moving onto new gods that arose.

Zelda, on the other hand, was mortal. She would live out her normal lifespan, the same with Ganon and Link, and die. There was no way to make her immortal either. She would have to create another Zelda. A different Zelda than the last. There wasn't any grantee the feelings would pass on to the other Zelda as well. It was a thought she did not want entering her head.

-End-

**I'll be making the other one longer, I promise. **


	5. Of Stars and Stories

**This section will be edited for reviews as reviews come. **

Ethereal780 2- I've already spoken my words.

We only got a reviewer today. Strange.

**-I'm a teeny tiny girl, a little lady-**

She felt like she got her just desserts. Blood stained the sheet covering her body, and her body itself. She had fought Ganondorf valiantly and won. She couldn't damage his other eye, but quite a few muscles in his arms and legs could be considered useless, especially that _awful _monster between his legs. That's most _certainly _gone now. She smiled, tasting the blood on her lips. She was finally _back, _and it felt _great. _The man crippled by pain on the floor would die. It wasn't now, but he would die, and die slowly.

She expertly tied some white loose sheets to hold her new bloodstained dress together. She could not resist opening a window, letting the break of dawn enter the room. Her own golden eyes brighten with a feeling of rebirth. Hopefully it would last a few thousand years, enough for no more Ganons to be created. She looked down at the dress she made; not realizing over half of the bottom had been soaked in blood. She liked it. With a quick little spell, it would still like it was forever.

"You bitch…."

It seemed the monster had woken from its slumber. It stumbled, trying to get on its useless legs. Of the monster fell and was shocked when it realized its legs were broken. Such a sad fate she had bestowed on the lowly beast, wasn't it? She merely laughed as he threw her every curse word he knew. It didn't matter, nor would it either matter. She got what she wanted and she would have more. He didn't know that yet.

"It shall not matter what you speak to me. Because frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

"Waarom jy monster! Ek sal jou opgehang by die uur, glo my. Die laaste ding wat jy sal sien, is my haan!"

Din could not help but laugh repeatedly. "Such large words spoken for such a little man. A man who can no longer stand on his two feet!"

"…"

"He finally has no words. Thank the Sacred Realm and me. I'll be leaving you alone now."

Words could not describe the unbridled anger upon its face. It almost resembled the pig demon it was formed from. She could care less.

-Scene Change-

Nayru summoned Zelda to her quarters. She had never let the princess in her bedroom. It never felt right before, but it felt right now. She marveled at the tapestry at the walls, gently caressing each one. Stories of heroes, knights, princesses, and creations were carefully woven into each one. The tapestry that really caught Zelda's eye was the one above Nayru's bed; the story of the stars, as it was called.

"A high-born man and a peasant woman are standing below tow bright stars in this one."

"Yes, it's an ancient love story from another world."

Zelda turned her attention away from it. "Can you tell me the story?"

Nayru smiled at her. "I don't see why not." Zelda pulled up a chair near the bed.

"There once was a handsome prince in a fruitful kingdom. He was betrothed to a princess from overseas, whom he loved dearly. However, as fate would have it, the princess and her castle were stricken with illness. The young prince did all he could, but in the end, she died with him by her side."

"It starts off sad?"

"Yes, now let me continue. The prince grieved heavily for his lost princess. Before she died, she asked him not to take any suitors for one year. He did as she asked, and for one year remained alone. Once the year ended, he started taking suitors from other kingdoms. None caught his eyes like the fiery princess."

"When does that woman come in, Nayru?"

"She does now. One of the council advisors recommended that the prince find a princess soon, so he could be crowned king and have an heir to the throne, as he was the only child. The prince wanted someone he loved, not a random woman. In this time, a young servant girl appeared. She was of the average, with brown hair and blue eyes. With a gentle personality, she soon became everyone's favorite."

"She caught the prince's eye then?"

"That she did. However, she was just a peasant and he was a prince. They couldn't be together. The prince prayed to a god for help; he answered. The god spoke of hard trials they had to endure. Once finished, they could be together. Fate is a cruel mistress."

"…The woman died in one of the trials?" Zelda wasn't looking very happy with the way the story was going.

"Yes. One of the trials was too much for her, causing her to die. The prince was devastated. He prayed to a goddess for help, and she answered. She said she could not bring the woman back to life, but they could be together as stars. He agreed and they both became stars in the sky."

"Are the stars still shining?"

"They shine very bright, Princess. Just like I made them."

Zelda's eyes slightly widened at the notion. "You were the goddess who answered?"

Nayru nodded. "I am also the Goddess of Love, Zelda. I had to help, so I did. He was very happy."

The princess looked at the tapestry once more and then back to Nayru. "You're talking about this because I'll die one day."

Nayru sighed. She was right as always. "Yes, you will. I will forever be immortal and you will live out your normal hylian lifespan, just as Link and Ganondorf. Though I believe Ganon will be executed before he turns 50."

"Link and I will be the ones who will live out their lives then?"

"You will be a wonderful queen, and Link will be a courageous knight of Hyrule."

Zelda's glaze fell to the floor. "How will I die? How will Link die?"

"You can't prevent this."

"I just want to know."

She sighed again. Perhaps it wasn't the best telling her this story. "You will die peacefully in your sleep. There's nothing to worry about but Link. Link will fall ill near his 70s, and he will die and be buried in his home."

"I live longer?"

"Yes."

"So, Link will be engraved in the Lost Woods?"

"Yes. It's the best for him, dear. As much as he loves you and Hyrule Castle, one prefers to be home. Hyrule Castle isn't his home- it's yours."

"…When I die, and before I'm buried, you want to turn me into a star?"

"Only if you _want _to."

"I'm okay with it."

They hugged for a long time, thinking about their morality. Zelda eventually started crying. Nayru calmed her down, saying there was nothing wrong. She would become the brightest star in Hyrule's sky, leading its people back home from their long and tiring journey. It was a tender moment.

-Scene Change-

The Triforce flag Farore had set up was still waving in the strong wind above the clouds. The fairy had led her out here for some unknown reason.

"Why am I here, little fairy?"

-End-

**Right, right! The conflict of the story was with Farore and Nayru, and then shifted to Din. It will shift a bit to Nayru and the main will go back to Farore. I hope you enjoyed the little story I had set up. In Archive of our own, I'll have pictures to go along with it. **


	6. Friends are friends and they are stupid

**So! We got two reviewers today and I don't know how long this story will last; how long do you want it? **

**Though sometimes I feel I ask for nothing, and that people don't actually read my AN. It's definitely here for a reason, you know. **

Ethereal780 – Again, I've summed everything up. He's our new advertiser by the way.

Pablojcd – I've told you everything too. For anyone curious, yes, the tale of the lovers is completely original.

**With that out of the way, let's go!**

**-Just Dance! -**

The little fairy hovered over a hole in the clouds, where Farore could easily jump through. The lithe goddess realized that the fairy, for whatever reason, wanted her to descend into the realm of the mortals. This was one of the few times she was hesitant. Last time she descended, she got an earful from Nayru. Things could be different. The fairy urged her to jump. There was nothing to be afraid of, and everything would fine.

"Do you really belive that, blue true?" She gave that nickname to the fairy.

The fairy nodded and flew right down the hole. Without hesitant at last, she jumped. Her form changed as it always did. Her hair was freed from its buns and became darker in color, as well as longer. She grew older, looking like a true woman, even if she was technically still a child. It was always great fun to Farore to be an adult, though sometimes it cracked her style. The outfit for the day was a long sleeved, v-cut dress with a red slash. Instead of wearing it around her hips, she wore it around her chest and fastened it. She wasn't Din after all.

Blue true had led her to the Koriki Forest. The morning sun shone its rays through the trees, making all the leaves of the canopies look yellow-green with life. Just the way they had intended. She wasn't quite sure why her little fairy had led her to the forest. It was a mystery. As she glided through the forest, she heard bell-like laughter, rejoicing in its high tones. When she got closer to the village, the laughter grew louder.

"Link, can you tell us more stories?"

Farore blinked. Every single one of the Koriki was in a circle about Link, as he told tales that were familiar to stories written in books; a man after her own heart. Her face brightened, as she sat down, not wanting to interrupt everyone's fun. She knew making a scene would get in her in hot water with Nayru again, since undoubtedly, Nayru didn't want her back on Hyrule.

"I still got plenty of stories. Which one do you want to hear?"

A small blond Koriki shyly raised her hand. "Can you tell us the story of the princess?"

"Sure. Where do I begin…?"

The day went on as Link told all the stories he knew. Farore couldn't help but be thrilled with the way Link told his stories. They were still simple enough to understand, yet Link had a manner of making everything twisted around completely in the right moment. In one of the stories, Link merely but glanced before he called Farore over, obviously excited to see her again.

"…" She sheepishly waved back, looking at all the eyes staring at her. _Smile and nod, Farore, smile and nod. _

"Why don't you come join us?"

"I'm very happy where I am. Thank you though."

"Are you sure? A goddess shouldn't have to sit on the grass, especially if She's from the trinity."

She sighed. "I know. I'll go sit over there right now." She had no choice in the matter; Link was just too kind to let a goddess sit on the floor and the Koriki wouldn't let her live it down. Other goddess would consider this treason, but she was not one of them. There was no harm in letting them have their way, and it was a simple task. Link moved to the edge of the stump.

"Excuse me but I'd like to sit in your lap, please."

"W-What?"

"I would like to sit in your lap."

Link's cheeks quickly turned into a tomato as he returned to his original position. She laughed it off, plopping herself onto his lap like a child. He put his arms to his back, trying not to touch her. Farore only continued giggling at Link's "precaution."

"It's okay, you know."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't be touching you _anywhere." _

She pinched his cheeks and stretched them as far as they went. "Stop being so hard on yourself. There's no harm in having a little fun!" Amidst all the laughter, she whispered in his ear, "Would you like to hear one of my stories?", and gave the ear a little lick. He let out a small squeal of displeasure.

"Yes. Please stop licking my ear."

She smiled. "Alright, listen up! I have a nice myth for you. It might be a bit much to handle for you, so I'll simplify it for you."

Link gave a slight frown, rubbing his cheeks from the apparent soreness.

"…On second thought, no I can't simplify it cause then that takes everything always from it."

Almost all of the Koriki groaned. They did want to hear that story.

"I do have another one that's great too. It's called The Farmer and His Tree. A hylian farmer lived in the mountains of Gorons City. He used to live near the lake; however, a fire broke loose one night because of a thunderstorm. A lightning bolt struck the roof of his house and he had to flee. He was lucky since he had moved all of his belongings to another house in Kakariko Village; he needed help storing them and his cousin offered."

"She was poor, though and the farmer, not wanting to suck her dry, moved to the Gorons City. Once his house was repaired, he happily returned. When home, he noticed someone had planted a sapling. Never knowing who planted it, he took good care of it anyways. In a few years, the tree grew and eventually bore fruit. The fruit was not native to Hyrule; it came from overseas. He had no idea what to do with the fruit, since the markets won't buy them, calling them "the scrooge of hell."

Everyone stayed silent. Link moved his hands from his back to his thigh.

"So, the farmer kept the fruit and continued taking care of the tree and planting more of them. Eventually, he grew deadly ill from a disease no one had cured yet. Even in his sickly state, he took care of his growing orchard. One night, before he went to sleep, he ate one of the fruit. They say it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. The very next day, the man found himself healthily-and younger too!"

"He went to Hyrule Castle's library in order to investigate the possible origins of the tree. He found out that the so-called "scrooge of hell" fruit indeed came from overseas and from a god. It's said that that god, whoever he is, made the fruit to kill a demon but also help others. The fruit greatly depends on the owner and how it's taken care of. If the owner gives it much love and is kind, it is the sweetest fruit known to the world and heals you and your family or friends. No one knows where the fruit is, since a jealous merchant burned everything down after the farmer died."

"Moral of the story: you get what you give."

"Smart hero." All the Koriki burst into applause at the end of the story.

-Scene Change-

"No, she's not here. Left or something." Din glanced over the slightly looking upset man known as Fierce Deity. He brushed some of his silver hair out of his eyes. It was unusual to see him with grayish eyes instead of the normal red. Perhaps it was the fact that the grayish color gave him a more human appeal; then again, this Fierce Deity was from an alternative universe.

"Can you give it to her for me? Link does want to make amends since he doesn't want to worship you anymore."

"Tell him ol 'Nayru and Din don't mind, and he'll have to wait for Farore's answer."

"Thank you. By the way, where is Majora?"

"What, he didn't come yesterday at 11?" Majora was all for punctuality. It was to the point of obsession and he kept a fucking _record_ of it too. Just to show it off. Horrible, horrible man.

"No."

"Shit son, this mother be serious."

"I know. He may be planning something."

"Yeah, he always is. Fucker can't stop trying for some reason. I wish he stopped a long time ago, but we can't have everything, now can we?"

Laughter spilled from the deity's mouth. "The word of the gods."

"I know right? And look at us, saying it! Crazy, crazy world man. Keeps you on your toes." It was a general rule for Din that she could only act this way around Fierce; he was the only god who was able to produce the same energy.

"I think with both you and Link; my toes are on fire for the most part."

"Okay, I'll give you the lowdown: I quit."

The deity's mouth widened in happiness. "You finally kicked his ass?"

"Yeah. Took off his cock too!"

"I am so proud."

"Don't get mushy on me."

Nevertheless, Din indulged in a hug from her dear, old friend. It had been such a long time since they made contact; she nearly squeezed him to death. When she let go, the deity smiled and wheezed, his chest heaving.

"…You got a grip on you, Din."

"I know, I know, I need to stop squeezing you to death by accident."

"That would be most welcomed."

A sudden pair of hands blocked Din's sight and a lock of very soft hair descended upon her shoulders.

"Majora, remove your hands from my face. _Now_."

"You two are no fun!"

The demon (es) referred to as only Majora stood between the hylian goddess and the forgotten god of war. She was in her usually happy-go-lucky-with-just-hint-of-sadism state, bouncing up and down. Her lavender hair was held in pigtails for some odd reason and instead of her usual way-over-the-top uniform, she wore a short, high collar, long-sleeved dress. With flowers pasted on it. _Everywhere. _ The Fierce Deity coughed.

"What in the name of me is up with your clothing!?"

"My mother remarried."

"_Again_? That demon woman goes through men like most hylian girls go through clothes!"

"It's a shame too; she's trying to replace Father."

The other deity merely said this, "She's never going to find him, Majora."

Majora frowned, an expression unfamiliar on her small, round face. "Tell that to my mother, not me. I'm not the one marrying all these men; I'm just the flower girl."

Din snorted. "That explains a lot. Especially your simply awful looking dress." This only irked Majora more.

"This is not my dress, my mother got from an older sister and thought, "Oh! This'll look great on my daughter who does not want me around!"

The Fierce Deity placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think you may be pushing yourself and your mother a bit too hard."

"And I know you called me a guy."

Din shrugged. "You're mostly gender fluid for the most part, so why can't I call you a guy if I want to? You like walking around like a guy too."

"I prefer being _female_, not male."

"Why do you go around like a male then? You're only ever a girl around me or Fierce over there."

"…"

"Hmm, that's what I thought."

Fierce suddenly remembered he had a meeting with Link, and was extremely late. He spoke his farewells to both Majora and Din. After a few more minutes of talking, Majora decided she needed to leave as well and said goodbye. Din returned to the palace with the parcel still in her hands.

-Scene Change-

Both pair of hands traveled wherever they pleased, their bodies creating a steady rhythm. Here in the dark of the night, there was no beginning and no end. Hair stuck to sweaty bodies as peach colored lips meet pale blue ones, connecting as one. One of the bodies may have pushed a bit too hard, as it sent the pair tumbling from the bed onto the floor. The pale lips laughed, determined to finish on the floor if she had too. The other pulled some sheets from the bed, determined not to stain her lover's floor _again _for the third time in a row.

One of the hands quickly trotted down, rubbing itself upon the other's sex. Soft, gentle noises spilled from the peach lips, moving along with the hand, trying to find some relief.

"Let me come already."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I did what you said last time. Not to mention the fact my lower back hurts right now."

"…Okay, okay. Well, I _was_ in your position once."

She softly laughed, not wanting to alert anyone. "My ears do not believe it."

"Yes, I was, and now lie on your back before I change my mind."

-Scene Change-

She was currently up in a tree, viewing the heavens from the earth. When she was in the palace, looking from her balcony, it felt like a circle of a dark bluish silk, decorated with white stars. From the earth, it stilled looked like that silk, but much larger and that it stretched from miles with no end. It was an enlightening experience.

"There you are, Miss Lady Farore."

She looked down and saw Link standing next to the tree, his back pressed onto its old bark. A smile graced his lips, one she had not seen in a long time.

"So, you were acting when I sat on your lap or were you actually flustered?"

"…Eh, no, I was flustered. I just feel more comfortable down here."

"I can't convince you otherwise?"

Link let out a chuckle. "Most likely."

There was a comforting silence between them, the one where you need not speak, because you would only ruin the moment. It had been a long since Farore felt that.

"If I can have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you really a goddess?" Farore threw her head back, laughing.

"Still don't believe me?"

"Will you kill me if I say no?"

"Most likely…not, no. I don't go around killing people."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt then."

"You will, because you do believe I'm a goddess, considering your attitude when we first met."

"That was embarrassing."

Farore smiled. "I know, and I know that you liked the fact I wasn't similar to other women you've met; not a shy girl who turns into goo when they see you. In other words, you like my fiery personality. Or something along those lines."

"That is true…"

"Anymore?"

"The story—the one you don't tell. I want to know."

"I'll only say it to you since you asked so nicely."

Link grinned. _Feel proud, Link, feel proud. _

"This story was produced from another world called Alternia. It begins with a cast of blood. Colors such as purple, indigo, and tyrant pink as they call it are high on the system. Rusty colors are low. However, there was one man named the Signless with blood as red as ours. It wasn't even on the caste, and he was considered scum. Undeterred, he began a revolution for the "low bloods."

"Sounds bloody."

"He eventually made his way to the empress, and just as he was to attack, she struck, saying, "I was in control the entire time, you fool." He was to be executed in 5 days. However, there was a body swap between them, one that the empress considered divine punishment."

"Was it?"

"I don't know. I hear Alternia, the origin of this story, has no gods."

"Oh."

"She realized while living as him, their blood color wasn't all that different. She spoke of this conclusion to the Signless, who thought she was joking. She said that she was indeed contemplating his ideals, and it was a harmless thing, what he wanted. The wound on his chest reopened, and while she saw the blood pour down, she swore she was back in her own body; in the dark, their blood color looked the same."

"She killed him though, saying he had suffered enough. Then in her original blood, she wrote a suicide note, telling her council to obey the now nicknamed Sufferer as they did her. In the end, she had a grand time ruling as him, ending with saying, "because your blood color was only a shade away from mine."

"The empress was a slave right?"

"You've heard the story before, Link?"

"Yeah."

"In order to save his own body, he took her as a slave."

Farore was able to pat Link's head from her position on the tree. "Smart hero. Would you like to stargaze with me? I know a lot of constellations."

Link said nothing as he climbed to the spot where Farore sat, and sat down himself. "Why did you tell that story anyway?"

"The two lovers have their own constellations."

"…They were lovers? I was under the impression that the empress hated the Sufferer."

"No, she did like him, often calling him 'sickly beautiful'. It's just that the Sufferer didn't return the feelings as strong as she did. But I heard they did indulge into one another, when the watchful eyes of the council didn't look. I don't believe it, but that's what they say."

The rest of the night until dawn was spent stargazing. Link was impressed with Farore's knowledge and she finally got her time alone with the hero. It was "friendly" as Nayru would have requested. As Link spoke more of his old stories, Farore said a couple of her own; legends lost to time and the foolish ignorance of man.

-End-

**Someone had better say thank you, since I spent 6 days on this. 6 DAYS. There is no lie here. Also, as a side-note, stories are a major theme here, and I think it moves this fan fiction along. I also (I say that too much) apologize for my failure of a "sensual scene" between Nayru and Zelda. And! **

**Does anyone actually read my notes? The first story is original and the second is a Homestuck fan fiction of a cliché of the Sufferer and the Condense I found. The story is the same expect for the slight red feelings. By the way, she did call the Sufferer beautiful. "Beautifully sickening" is the exact words. **


	7. Danger's on the horizon

**Only two reviewers today! The same old customers. Maybe I should start rewriting the summary….**

Ethereal780 – Uh, yeah- why not right?

nomopo13 – I'm glad you approve.

**Now that's over with… I have nothing else to say but the chapters will be around 3000-4000 words long. : D is happy. **

**-Love me dead-**

The next morning's chill hit Farore like a slap to the face. Last night was so warm; she hadn't expected such a bitter dawn. She supposed that's what she got for not paining close attention to the weather changes, as she should. In the library, Din stood over Nayru wearing a red dress (it reeked of blood), holding a package. Nayru was asleep, which was strange, since she was usually up at the hour.

"Farore, Fierce wanted me to give you this package. He also wanted to know what he thought of his Link not worshiping you anymore."

"The next time you see him, tell him I won't stop loving him whatever he does- but that doesn't mean I won't need him either."

"I understand. Still, don't you want to talk to him at least?"

"Does he want to talk with me?"

Din shrugged. The package was still in her hands. "I don't know. I'll as Fierce if we can organize a meeting, but no promises."

Farore smiled and sat down at "Nayru's table." "I know. By the way, is that package for me?"

"I forgot to give it to you."

The light brown package was of medium size. There were no visible markings aside from Fierce's fancy handwriting, which only said 'to Farore' from Fierce. A quick shake of the box showed that the item inside was either nothing or a type of fabric. She ripped it open, in her usual fashion, to find clothes. A dress and a couple of shirts were folded into the box.

"Why does he give you everything? I only get a hug, and you get clothes?"

"Your birthday is in almost a month, Din. I'm sure he'll get you something pretty- or suited to your strange tastes."

"I'm not the one hanging about with little kids all day!"

"And I don't go about destroying everything in sight!"

"Touché."

A victory against Din only made the array of fine clothes look better. She decided she go goggle at them later, and put them back in the box. With a little bit of tape and luck, the box looked back to normal. As she passed Din again, the stench of blood hit her even more powerful before. It must be due to the closeness.

"By the way, where did you get that stinky dress?"

"I'll have you know that I made this dress from Ganon's linen and blood." Din looked proud. She looked very proud, and for some reason, Farore did too. In her usual terms, she didn't care much for Din's action. However, when she saw Din standing so tall, after such a feat, it was memorizing.

"I'm happy for you."

"So am I. You finally made a move on Link; good show!"

"…excuse me?" The slightest tinge of rouge spread upon her small cheeks. _Do I really think that way about Link? I'm not sure. I don't think I do. _

"Din, you're sorely mistaken; I don't feel that way for Link."

"Are you sure? That teasing you did with him tells me something else about you."

"I was playing."

"Oh, why, Farore, I can't believe it! I didn't know you were a breaker of hearts!" Her tone of voice held a bitter mockery. She was enjoying, making such a display of Hand Theater, all at the expensive of her. Everything she said gave Din ideas.

"I'm not you nor will I ever be you."

There went that mocking voice again, speaking of-so-lowly of her, "You're much too cold, Farore, really- treat me better, will you? When you do something that tells me otherwise, I'll change my mind."

She left; her pride and vanity going along with her. This is the side of Din Farore always hated. This egotistic, ambitious bitch that did whatever she could to get her way, and to feed her craving for power. Just as her fall from grace caused problems, so did her return to the high heavens. When she was slightly broken and without an outlet, she sought out solitude, refusing to speak with her sisters. Then the obvious problem of resorting to Ganon for an outlet.

Now, old problems were starting to crop up _again. _Din's emotions could be compared to a human rollercoaster. They were in constant motion, for good and for worse. They had reached that part of the rollercoaster where you feel you brush with death. Only with Farore, she knew death could come. She would put Din in her place, and eat her cake too.

-Flashback with mixed thoughts-

"_You're much too blind to realize the power of my creation, dear sister. He is marvelous; yours is merely nothing but a boy!"_

_ I didn't know much back then. I thought I had everything under control. Din and I started a friendly competition so we could have fun, but it ended up as a type of war. Nayru had to be used as bait in order to stop us. She was just as scared as I was. No amount of forgiveness can make for up for what we had to put her through. _

"_My creation can grow, and he will grow beautifully, to make even the likes of you fall." _

_ I know my words curb on me, and indeed, they have. Everything and everyone just likes to slap me silly. I didn't know what I was talking about. I didn't. Now look what happened. Din is right. She's right about mostly anything involving me. _

"_I believe it is you that will fall from Her Grace." _

_ I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for being an idiot, and not being as good enough as Mother, and making you think I deserve to be in your shadow. I am so sorry. _

_-Scene Change and end-_

The hurting sound of silence greeted Nayru when she awoke from her long slumber. She blinked as she examined her surroundings. Wasn't she in her room last night? How did she get from her to the library? Aside from that, memories from last night ran freely through her mind. The sweet smell of her lover's sex stayed safe in her mind. That brought up another question. Where, exactly, was Zelda? Where was Farore and Din? Did they leave already?

Whenever Nayru woke up in the library, Din or Farore were there, waiting until she realized she was in the library. She got up, pulled in the chair, and sought out her fellow sisters. A few rounds about a few shelves determined that they were indeed not there. She frowned. The silence hurt. It hurt because it made its presence know so easily, and the fact that her sisters weren't there.

"Hmm, Din must be rubbing off on me."

Melodramatic lines did not suit her at all. That was Din's thing, after all. She was better off being the loving mother and the quiet goddess who never helps you unless you actually do need it for a perfect reason. She laughed at her own thoughts. Yes, Din was certainly rubbing on her, for better or for worse.

-Scene Change-

"Din, are you okay? You're not acting normal."

"Majora, please, you're overreacting. I'm perfectly fine." Majora had convinced Din to go with her/him to a café in Termina, for the hell of it. In the present time, Majora featured a short-everything type of female. Short stature, short hair, short clothes; she just loved making up simple themes. Even her dress, so tattered and burnt, cut into something Din will never acknowledge as a "dress."

"I'm not convinced. You sure you're not on a high? Like the ones you used to have?"

"No, no, no! I'm very okay."

The demon (es) pursed her lips, her fork dangling in her lithe fingers. "You're not okay."

"Again, Majora, it's an overreaction. Did you drink coffee this morning?"

Majora narrowed her eyes. She knew she was right when she spoke of Din not being okay. Din was being much too happy, her smile was forced; a fake mask for a whole audience to see. It rubbed her the wrong way. She was no doubt on another power high again. Strange, how long had it been since that happened? Years, centuries even. Ah, Nayru would probably want her to take care of Din. She was much too fierce for either her or Farore.

"Do you want to stay at my temple for a bit? To calm you down a little?"

"Mind if I take one item with me?"

"Eh, no, not really. As long as it's not dangerous, it's permitted."

"Thank you."

There went her voice, holding some sense of mockery. But, she was a friend, wasn't she? Din shouldn't be using such a tone unless she playing, and judging the look on her face, she was dead set serious about something Majora really didn't want to know. Being the good friend that she was, she had to known despite the internal protest. It wasn't that bad, right?

"You're spacing out. Fierce is coming in a few minutes, if you haven't realized."

That was right. She had invited Fierce too. He indeed came a few minutes later, arriving with another package for her. She accepted it, and watched Din ever so carefully.

-End-

**I'm sorry I broke my rule! I promise the next chapter will be 5,000 words long to make up for my failure. And I know, I must be creating so many plot holes. Ugh… I also apologize for the lazy editing I'll be doing from now on. **


	8. Majora, Fierce and Din

**This section will be edited for reviews as they come. Note that I don't usually remove this.**

**-My sweet joy, always remember me-**

"Majora, Din isn't on one of her power highs, is she?" The munching of an eaten sandwich and the stirring of a coffee cup was the only audible sounds as faint whispers poured from devil red lips. Frantic silver eyes dashed back and forth, noticing the changes between the trios, fearing the silence. Red eyes lay dormant on the wooden table, as whispers grew more frequent.

"I'm afraid she is. Notice how's she's not talking?" Their whispers bared no effect on Din, as she continued eating her sandwich. They were both being ridiculous. Majora overreacted too much, and Fierce was always just a bit gullible. Nothing was wrong-nothing. She was perfectly fine.

"…You're going to keep her at your house." His eyes slanted in distaste and shock.

"Yes."

"Have you gone insane!?"

A scowl appeared on Majora's small face. "I'm thinking about her sister's safety."

Which brought us to the subject of her dear, lovely sisters; particularly Nayru? Yes, particularly Nayru indeed. It was a tasteless thing, what she had to do back far in the past, as well as embarrassing. It would especially embarrassing to Mother. Mother would think her as a disgrace, instead of the noble goddess she knew she was. _Mother, Mother, Mother, oh sweet Mother- how you antagonize me so. _No one needed to know what happened. Mother would not know anything.

"She gets trapped in her own mind."

"How do we get her out?"

"She can come out on her own, but sometimes, you need to shock her out of it."

"Like a kiss from Nayru?" From those devils red lips came the bittersweet laughter.

"Do you even know a bit of Din's past?"

"No."

"You see, Nayru had to go through p-"

"Stop!"

No, no, no, no and no. She would not hear anything they had to say. When Din scurried off, fierce turned to Majora for answers. The demon simply shook her head, continuing to drink her coffee. But when fierce pressed her for answers…

"It's much too early for you to understand. I can't say it right now."

"Can't you say something?"

"No."

"Ah, I just remembered. I need to go visit Dark and Link. They should be heading around the corner. Want to come with me?"

"Sure. I'll meet up with you in a few minutes. Just let me finish my coffee, okay?"

"Okay."

It was obvious what Fierce had just done. Since she wouldn't tell him what happened, he managed to skip the subject. Luckily, for him, he had a meeting, making it easier. She's wasn't a fool, and Fierce was transparent. She sighed. Din always drifted apart from then during these hard times. It could be possible that she would end breaking the whole group altogether.

Majora quickly finished her coffee. Sometimes she wondered why she thought to frequent this café. Looking back, this café was the start of many arguments, but also many adventures. Maybe she was over thinking things. Ugh, she always did this.

-Flashback-

"_Just what the fuck are you?" _

"_I'm Majora, Demoness of Termina!" _

_A tall, chocolate covered goddess stood over a much smaller, lighter demon. The Demoness (Din guessed it was a female, but she heard Majora was gender-fluid) had lavender hair tied into two, long ponytails. The dress Majora was wearing was a bit complicated, looking like the mask she dared called home._

"_My name is Din. Goddess of Power, and of Hyrule." _

"_I thought you were the short one." _

"_You did not just say what I __**think **__you just said." _

_A sudden male walked between them, saying there was no need to fight. Majora instantly recognized this male and hugged him, while Din was left clueless as to whom the male who apparently came out of nothing was. _

"_Oh my bad! This is Fierce deity, another god from Termina." _

_Din squinted her red eyes. The male and the name both looked and sounded familiar. However, she remembered a harsh attitude and crimson fire. This one had calm sliver eyes and a relaxed personality. They must have arrived from another universe, strange as it was. _

"_You two are not from the Termina I know." _

_Majora rolled her eyes. "Of course not. In my world, you're mute!" _

"_In my world, you're not a fucking douche bag girl!" _

_And so started 3,000 years of friendship. _

_-End-_

Looking back, she was over thinking everything; possibly erasing 3,000 years for what? Some foolish mistake. Now, if only Din could realize that. Majora got up and went to join her new comrades in full hearty conversation. Maybe they could be added to the trio.

-End-

**Whenever I promise something, I can never complete it. I need a break, and a good book. **


	9. Worry

**I apologize for the long absence. I experienced art block, or as I like to call it—burnout. As such, I wasn't able to come up with anything. Unfornately, the only activity I've received from this story is a new follower. **

**That said; the next chapter, chapter ten, is the end. I know what you're thinking. No. It's not the end of the story, and you won't find out until then. Good luck guessing what it is, and no, there will be no hints.**

**-Flow like water-**

Tall, large windows were opened not only to let the light in, but also for the fresh breeze to bellow throughout the empty halls. Golden colors flooded the area, allowing anything to bask in the warm of the rays. A figure lay dormant on the floor, blue silk spilling around her, resembling a crown of the softest feathers. A groan escaped her plush blue lips; sky eyes taking in every single detail they fall upon.

She felt as if the warmth of the sun was hugging her, urging her to stand. She stood up on weary feet, and faltered over to one of the windows. Steadily, she managed to keep a firm grip on the wooden pane. Eyes widened in the glorious sight below the yellow-stained clouds; just for a moment. Her eyes close as she tried to remember something. A small curve formed upon her face as it came back to her.

"I must have slept too well. And on the floor to boot."

Nayru remembered not finding a single trace of either of her sister, and after noticing the dust, opened the windows. Did she pass out then? How could she? Nayru was very certain she was the only one in the library. She wasn't the type to have fainting spells either. Perhaps some of Din's "bad luck" was passed onto her? No. Ludicrous notions like that would only make her stupid.

"What to do…"

A sudden gust of wind pushed its way in, almost causing Nayru to buckle. A small paper airplane rose on this wind, following the current wherever it led it, simply landing on top of a certain blue head. Lithe fingers reached for the small object that flew to the top of her head. Those small lithe fingers moved about slowly, unfolding the paper to find a letter with dirt and green. The handwriting was a bit sketchy, difficult to read, all the letters of the words clumped together. She knew who it was.

"Farore….She wants to spend time in the realm of the humans."

Nayru sighed. Of course, the green-haired girl would try something like this. She wanted to go after her, and tell her to stop this nonsense, but Nayru realized something. Farore needed to grow up. She was still, technically, a child. At heart, and at body. This particular scenario could be used as an advantage. It hurt, but what must be done, must be done. Nayru only hoped it was the right choice.

-Scene Change-

"Look! It's a letter from Nayru!" Majora jumped up and down, smothering a fancy looking letter in Fierce's face.

"I can see it, Majora. Tell me, what does it say?"

"It says that Nayru is letting us keep Din for a bit, and that Farore is going to stay with Link."

"She'll be all alone?"

"Not completely alone. Zelda, as always, will be with her."

"Okay. Now, where's Din?"

"I don't know. I think she's in her room." She wasn't entirely sure, but that's where Din always ended up.

"In your house."

"It's a temple, really."

"But you made it your house."

"I know that, and it's a comfy one." Majora chirped happily.

"You don't go batshit insane here?"

"Uh, no, where did you get that idea?"

"I beg to differ, what, with all the bones lying about…"

"You….understand….No…..."

All the spoken words lay lost on Din, faded in the background as she watched the pair argue about some silly detail. It seemed with her in the house, they fought at least once, every single day. They clearly weren't used to living with each other; especially not with Din. Not that she minded. It was always quite a show.

"…All this arguing is getting us nowhere. I give you my white flag, sir."

Majora's small hands produced a large white flag, on a skinny stick. She extended his hands, and placed it in his grip. She then proceeded to hug him tightly. He, just as strongly, returned the expression of friendly affection. To Din, it was bittersweet. They would start fighting again soon enough. Red hair pooled around tanned feet as amber eyes moved in every direction, prying its gaze from the scene. She was tired.

Hours later, when moonlight spilt on Din's face, she woke up. It was strange, and she was very confused. She hardly woke up in the middle of the night. She brushed her hair into two large buns, Farore's preferred hairstyle. It had its benefits, she supposed. It made sure her hair didn't get in the way most of the time.

Walking around the house-temple-felt strange. The small area Majora made her nest looked like an ordinary hut, wooden floors and everything. Everything else…was projected in blood and bones. It reminded her of the cursed Shadow Temple of her own land, but this was an alternate universe. Things were always different.

"How can anyone call this place home? Then again, Majora is off his/her rocker…"

"Is there a problem, miss?"

Majora always had this way of sneaking up on anything she/he wanted to, with no exception.

"Oh…I didn't think you would be up this late."

"What about you? You never stop complaining about not getting your beauty sleep…"

"I just randomly woke up. Nothing more."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Try to get some sleep, okay? And, if you need anyone to talk to you, we're here for you."

"…Thanks Majora. Goodnight."

The demon (es) slipped away into the dankly darkness of the horrid temple, not to be seen until morning.

-Scene Change-

Gentle hands slowly shut each large window. The sun had set, and all the dust had cleared. Blue silk was bundled up like stalks of hay, to avoid it being tangled once she decided to take rest. Weary sky eyes solemnly gazed upon the wooden floors of her home. Someone was supposed to be here right now. Nayru sighed. Maybe Zelda wasn't coming today. Oh well.

"Nayru, why are you still awake?" The familiar, gentle voice of the princess rang through the library's hallowed halls.

"I don't know. I think it's depression."

"What do you have to be depressed about?" Zelda took a seat at one of the nearby tables. She had run late because of some royal business, so she didn't exactly expect Nayru to be up and running.

"Farore, but mostly Din."

"Why Farore?"

"She's taking a liking to the human world, your world, and wants to stay for a bit. My best guess is that she's going to fall in love with Link sooner or later."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not exactly. If she's sly enough about it, it won't cause a ruckus, but I simply don't want her getting hurt." Nayru hanged her head in her hands. Ugh. Life, with all its stresses, was starting to get to her.

"I can see why she's still a child."

"What?"

"You and Din, especially you, baby her," Zelda said before taking a breath and continuing, "She needs a chance to grow up and mature. This is the prefect opportunity."

"I already told her I allowed this. I just don't want to see her getting hurt."

"I know I'm an only child, and don't have any siblings, but to me, Link is like a brother. I didn't want him getting hurt fighting all those horrible monsters, but I had to let him do it. Otherwise, he wouldn't be the skilled warrior he is now, would he?"

Nayru chuckled. "I suppose so. Those wise words won't stop me from feeling horrible though."

"I never said you had to stop caring for your sister. You need to let her go for a bit, let her explore the world she created."

"You mean _we _created, Your Highness. She only created the creatures. Din and I were the rest."

"You have my humble apology. What about Din? What's going with her?"

"She's on a power high. I think she's calming down by being in Termina, but she could just be hiding everything, like always. I'm afraid of what I may have to do."

"What did you do back then," Zelda asked.

"It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes." The princess had never looked so intent to listen before.

"To shock Din out of it…I was forced into prostitution."

Zelda gasped. "How horrible. How could you...?"

"I was in a different body, but I still have the memories. It was when I was lying on the street when Din finally snapped out of it. I don't want to have to go through it again."

-Scene Change-

A slightly taller than normal bubbly female walked next to a calm looking, yet nervous young man, with a strong grip on his female partner's arm. The male fidgeted it about, telling the female not to stray too far. The female argued that even if she wanted to move, he had too strong a grip on her arm for her to do anything. He sighed, and apologized for worrying too much. The long, green haired female giggled, reassuring the blond that she knew exactly how he felt.

"It is my first time in a market," she whispered, not wanting anyone else but him to hear, "You wouldn't want me getting lost."

"Please don't entertain the thought. You'll give me a heart attack."

"Oh, I forgot. You're not used to firm, forward women."

"I'm trying to anyways. I have to learn to deal with you eventually."

The female giggled again. "I'll see to it personally, don't you worry."

As the pair made their way through a very crowded part of the market, several young women ran up behind him, all gushing for a chance to speak with the Hero of Time. One particular redhead was rather adamant about talking to Link, pushing her daintily little body to the front.

Link blinked. "Uh... Yes…Can I help you?"

"You're Link, right? Hero of Time?"

"Yes. Do you need any help?" Link's eyes moved back and forth, obviously wanting to get this over with.

"Are you single?"

_Well, she wasn't shy. _The rest of the women were goo in front of Link, but the redhead was courageous, different from the others. Had Farore been another woman, she would have given this girl a pat on the back for such courage, despite the blatant fear in the dark eyes. However, Farore was not another woman. She was the Goddess of Courage in disguise, and one who liked to stake claims. Link was hers. She was sure of it. And she sure wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"Um, well, that is-"

"No. No, he's not single. He's taken."

"By who?" This one was persistent.

"By me." Link nearly gagged from the shock he was going through. The forwardness must have been getting to him...

"Alright, green stalk. Prove it."

A challenge. Things were getting interesting. "How?"

"Kiss him hard. No faking; give it your all."

It was official. Link was panicking. He was panicking badly, and wanted to move on from this embarrassing scenario. If you wanted him to get rid of a few spiders, skeletons or pig monsters, that was fine. Yeah, he could reach that heart container on top of the roof. He could try to find your lost Cuckoo. He would try to solve any problem. But females were lost upon the young male. He rarely spent time around the average woman; how was he supposed to know? All the women he spent time with were special. Hell, even Malon was special in her own way.

"Deal." And so the passionate kiss began. The redhead was impressed, and Link was convinced that the celestial kiss was going to be the death of him. When they parted, Link felt all the air from his lungs leave.

"That is one kiss I won't forget."

"Sorry. I might have stolen some air."

"I felt it."

Once the redhead left with the group of women, Farore ran to the Temple of Time, leaving Link near a tree. He wondered if he would ever get to kiss her again. Though maybe not too soon. It was a bit powerful, and who knew if she had feelings for him. He deeply sighed. It was going to be a long night.

-Scene Change-

**What you didn't know, is that there was a sort of winter festival going on now. I didn't think it was necessary, so I didn't add it in. Also, I think the "500 word count per scene" rule is working wonders. It's so much easier to break 1000. Now, I don't feel like I'm stretching everything way too long, and I have enough words for a decent count. **


	10. Problems are tough (arch finale)

**This will be edited for reviews. **

**Ethereal780**- **Now, I've already said everything to you, being as you always the first one to review. What, is this the only story of mine you read? **

**Nomopo13- Thank you for liking the rule! XD I'm glad it's making you more focused. **

**The arch, "Goddess Drama" ends here. There will be three arches. Goddess Drama, Forming Romance, and The End to it All, with an epilogue at the last chapter, making it longer than the rest. **

**-**Peach tree, ha-

Red, brown, yellow, black heads and white skin, brown clothes that all meshed together with no defining features. High-pitched voices in joyful harmony, a blend of words that one's ears couldn't understand. Large curves on delicate faces and bright eyes for curious souls. A particular man, faded in the background begged his friend for them to stop or for them to leave. She said she understood his pain, and to bear through it.

Those small amber eyes of the other day quickly recognized the pair. He groaned as she ran up to them, speaking highly for their "performance." He backed away, shouting for her to leave. A hand found its way to the other woman's shoulder. She said, "You have to leave." The young girl pursed her lips for a moment. Glancing at the man's face, she left, leaving the others for her home.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I am the opposite of okay."

She could only sit down next to him and offer guidance. There was no way to get rid of his pain he felt, without erasing him completely. "It's not that bad."

"I don't like people talking about me."

"Why not? What's so bad about that?"

"For one, I don't like to be the center of attention, especially if I'm not important."

Her brows ceased. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not a person. I'm not Link. I'm the "Hero of Time," everybody's savior."

She produced a small smile, hoping to cheer him up. "You saved everyone! You are a hero, Link."

Farore's heart almost broke when the sorrow in Link's blue eyes became clear. Deep breaths, and long, hallowed sighs, with limp shoulders that once stood proud. A face full of misery and regret, none of what she had seen before, nor knew how to deal with.

"In everyone else's eyes, I'm a god. I never asked to be anyone's god, Farore."

"…" What could she say to help him? She felt those looks as well, and understood how he felt, but didn't know what to do.

"I'd be lying if I said that weren't true," she spoke gently, laying her head on his shoulder, "but you just learn to deal with."

"I wish I wasn't this hero sometimes. That maybe it was someone else, and I could live a normal life. Can you do that for me?"

She shook her head. "I can't. If I do, you'll become an entirely different person. Do you want that?"

"That's too bad. I don't want to be another person."

"It's what you'll get."

"Can you at least give my descendants a normal life?"

She smiled. "I can try." She knew it would prove worthless, but she'd do anything to release some guilt from his heart.

"Maybe I'll get to meet one of them." His smile always warmed her heart.

"Maybe, but it's kind of large wishful thinking there, buddy."

"A man can dream." So, they stayed there in their little corner of the world, until the dawn became night and the night became dawn in their minds.

-Scene Change-

Fire flowing in long strands that wouldn't stand being tied up. Tan fingers that refused to give up. A face that showed a determined woman, and nothing else. Smaller, skillful fingers weaved their way through the jumbled mess, reassuring it would be okay. Her face fell even further than before.

"We've been at it for about an hour," Din spoke, annoyed, "it's not okay at this point."

"Trust me. You'll look your very best for Nayru."

"I never asked to look my best. I asked to look decent."

"Well, you're going to look your very best and that's that."

Din let out another annoyed groaned. Majora never quit, did she? Constantly insisted this instead of that, always picking out "the best," and then refusing to pay for it…

"Now, now, it's not that bad."

"Why do I feel that phrase has been used too much?"

"Hell if I know." The demon shrugged. Who was she to say what was overused or not overused? She didn't make the rules, and she didn't care.

"Are you trying to break _the wall_?"

"What wall?"

"The 4th wall, nimrod."

"Uh, no, I'm not."

"Sure sounds like it."

What _did _she say? What _was_ she saying? How was she "breaking" this invisible wall? Maybe she should stop talking about it. Judging by the look on Din's face that sounded like a good idea.

"Don't do again."

"Aren't you breaking this 'wall' too?"

"It's already broken, if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh. I still can't see it, so why should this matter?"

"One day, Majora, one day."

Majora brushed a single strand of violet, not wanting it to get in her eyes. She was considering it getting it cut short, but there was that doubt.

"Speaking of breaking, I've been thinking of cutting my hair."

"Why?"

"I feel like it's getting the way. Should I?"

"I think you would look horrible with short hair. Just saying."

She shouldn't have asked for Din's opinion. In fact, she shouldn't have talked at all.

-Scene Change-

"Nayru?"

"…"

"Nayru, are you okay?"

"…"

"Nayru!"

"Oh…yes?" Nayru was so caught in staring out the window, she forget that Zelda was there. Her nervousness was getting to her. Din was going to be okay, Farore would come home with her new "boyfriend" within a few hours (and only a week), and Zelda was going to help her out.

"You _are _okay, right?"

"Um, yes, just nervous. It's nothing to be worried about."

"You were staring off into space. As if everything and anything would go wrong."

"It has. I hope it doesn't."

"Do you want a hug?" She nodded.

"Hey!"

From down the long halls, a familiar voice echoed. A small figure ran right up to Nayru, tumbling her and Zelda over. Of course, the figure was Farore, wearing a pretty yellow dress that completed her body. That was the first thing the older goddess noticed. The second thing she noticed was Link. He wasn't with her.

"Farore?" Nayru asked, as Farore plotted herself on the floor.

"What is it? Not happy to see me?"

"Where is Link? You stated in your letter that he would be with you."

The younger goddess gave a sheepish smile. "No, no, he's coming. It's just that last night something important happened, and he needed time to calm down."

"I see." She decided it would better not to ask. It was a private matter.

"What of Din?"

Farore's face fell. "I overheard her talking about not coming."

"…"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "There was nothing I could do to change her mind."

"It's okay. I still have you, Link and Zelda."

The rest of the day was spent talking, and waiting for Din. She never came.

-End of Arch 1-

**Too much drama? Maybe**.** Don't worry about Din either. I'll give a spoiler; she's just late. She'll be there in the next official chapter, because the other chapter is an intermission. Also, Link will be with her. **

**EDIT: (and I mean, last minute edit): My beta-reader still hasn't given me the revised version of this chapter, so I decided to upload it anyways. Please forgive me, I know you're busy. I'll be posting the edited version when I get it. So until then, enjoy. **


	11. INTERMISSION: The bus ride

**I can't respond to reviews today! **

**Maybe my beta-reader will have better luck? **

**-INTERMISSION-**

A short, green-haired girl stood in front of a bus stop; the same bus stop she had been using for the past twelve years. Today was a very special day. Today was the third to the last day she would be in Hyrule. Today was the last day before fame and fortune started to rise. She would miss this town dearly. She had grown up in it, after all. She was hesitant when the bus arrived, opening its door to the flood of sudden people. No one ever waited 5 minutes for the bus anymore. It was all last second.

"Your card," the friendly Zoran driver asked.

"Oh, right." Farore pulled out a cyan card and slid it down the machine.

"Next!"

Farore, instead of sitting, decided it would be better to stand and hold on to one of the straps. She wasn't going to be here for very long, and who knows, someone could possibly need to sit more than her. The bus driver had opened the windows for once, she noticed, and air rushed in as the bus moved. Unfortunely, the bus was old, and didn't take turns very well, almost making Farore and a few other patrons fall to their feet.

"Ow..." One of the straps had slightly rubbed her hand a bit too hard. Those darn things should get replaced. Then future riders of this old bus needn't suffer at all! However, it was wishful thinking. They wouldn't change shit. Shoot. Farore decided to randomly check her phone for any messages, when it rang.

"_Dude, you're late! I take it you like making me wait?" _

She groaned. "There was a crap load of people when the bus arrived, half of the patrons fell to the ground on the last left turn, and then there's traffic."

"_Why didn't you call? I would have understood, instead of making me wait in despair!" _

"Din, we all know you would have gotten annoyed either way."

"_Well…heh. I guess you're right. Got me there. Just try ASAP." _

"Right."

-End-

**Sorry; to be continued in the next Intermission! **


End file.
